1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device applicable to a picturephone using the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices including a personal computer have become capable of accessing the Internet. With this trend, picturephones using the Internet have become widespread, and lately, even TV sets have become equipped with a picturephone function (see http://www.skype.com/intl/ja/allfeatures/tv/).